1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies in the artistic framing art. Specifically, the field relates to the framing of artistic works such as pictures, photographs, stitchery and needlework.
2. The Prior Art
Artistic frames of the prior art have generally comprised wooden, metal, fiber, and other frames that have been formed out of four members or a circular structure. The main criteria is that the frame encompass the object to be framed and provide an aesthetically appearing surface of the border or periphery thereof.
Such frames have been finished with paint, lacquer, gold gilt, and in some cases, velvet and cloth. However, in most instances, the frames had to be built up or made as custom frames for specific pictures or photographs.
Recently, it has been popular to make needlework and stitchery creations. After the artistic creation has been made, it is oftentimes desirable to frame it within a frame having suitable and/or matching outside borders. To this end, the matching borders have been provided by various means, including cloth and velvet. However, in all cases, the frame has not been capable of being easily assembled. Furthermore, it does not provide a soft, aesthetically appealing frame for a picture.
The instant invention provides a frame with a substantially improved cloth cover over a resilient, smooth and rounded material, such as a foam. The entire frame can be made by a person doing the artistic creation such as those who practice arts and crafts in their home.
The frame is particularly enhanced by virtue of the ease and adaptability with which one having limited manual skills can assemble the frame. The entire package can be sold with the cloth covering matching the particular work which is to be framed thereby. In other words, oftentimes the stitchery or other work is such that it has a particular background or coloration. To this end, the outside frame and its cloth background material can be such that it matches the object to be framed thereby.
As will be understood, this invention has broad application and is a substantial enhancement over the prior art, inasmuch as it provides many of the foregoing features, as well as those which will be enunciated in the following specification.